Questing Again
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: AU with Myka as an esteemed Archaeologist and Helena as herself. Based in England. Claudia picks up a new lead on the hunt for King Arthur's treasures. Expect fluff, adventure and perhaps a tad of angst. (Can stand alone but is a follow on from 'Quest for the Holy Grail.')
1. Back Home

Ok so I'm back with the next part to 'Quest for the Holy Grail.' Expect fluff lots of fluff mixed with possibly a tad of angst and heaps of adventure. I'm a sucker for everything being rosey so this fic is never going to get too dark. If you haven't read the other fic and you don't want to….I think this story will stand alone pretty well….it will just start with Myka and HG already in an established relationship. The fic is going to start of rated 'T' but the odd 'M' chapter may be needed I'll forewarn you if it does…not that I think any of you really mind.

Thanks again everybody for all the support and great messages and reviews after the last fic. It's because of you lot I am finding the time to continue Myka and Helena's AU story.

We'll start off with an easy chapter….get back into the swing of things so to speak. I hope you enjoy. (As ever please excuse any errors.)

* * *

'Muuummmmmmmm! Mum! Mummmmm!' Christina leaned out of the upstairs window of the brit's manor house and shouted out for her Mother.

Poking her head from her bedroom door the little girl's Mum frowned at the raven haired child.

'Darling. What on earth is the matter, you sound like a terrible banshee. ` The identically dark haired woman went back to her room spritzing her wrists with the perfume bottle in her hand along the way.

`Muma it's Myka! She's here! ` The little girl yelled even louder to regain her Mother`s attention. This time she got it in full.

Running across the landing to her daughter's side the writer matched her little girls position and stretched her body across the windowsill to get a better look at her driveway. Sure enough Myka Bering was currently driving up her gravel track towards the house. Jumping down to attention Helena dropped the perfume, straightened her shirt and untucked her collar. Myka`s flight hadn`t been due in until tomorrow. Running her hands through silky black hair the inventor looked down at her little girl.

`How do I look?` Helena checked her reflection in the large window and smiled when she caught sight of her daughter's smirk.

'Myka likes you even when you are all scruffy from the work shop, I don`t think you need to worry Mum.` Christina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

`Hey cheeky.' Helena ruffled the girl's hair. ` You are too grown up for your own good madam...anyway...how do you know Myka likes me all scruffy?'

The small girl looked to the side and grinned. 'I heard her telling Pete that day he came over to watch the football. `

Helena grinned a beaming smile to match her daughters. `Did she now...I'll have to remember that. ` The writer kept her following thoughts to herself.

'Quick! She's nearly here!` Christina flew to the top of the stairs and slid down the slide her adventurous Mother had built to run alongside the solid oak staircase. Following fast in her daughter's footsteps Helena took the first few steps... paused...shrugged...and pushed herself off down the slide too. Whatever would get her fastest to Myka was the way she was going.

Still in second place to her little girl Helena made it to the front door just in time to spot Christina launching herself onto an unsuspecting Myka as the archaeologist opened her car door.

'Myka! You're here.' Christina hugged the American tightly, burying her hands into the brunette's curly hair.

'I am...and what a lovely welcome. I've missed you.' Myka touched her nose against the little girl's for an eskimo kiss. Helena meanwhile watched longingly, her heart pounding at the perfect scene in front of her.

Gently placing Christina`s feet on the ground Myka looked towards the manor house entrance, her heart fluttered when she spotted her writer. Immediately she was captured by the brit`s deep dark eyes.

'I've missed you too you Miss Wells.' Forgetting her bags the archaeologist let her long legs take fast wide steps toward her waiting fiancé. The moment her senses were hit by the brit's sensual fragrance Myka lost the world around her and saw nothing but Helena. She had only been away three weeks but after their whirl wind couple of months of adventure and romance it had seemed like a lifetime to be away from her girlfriend.

Closing the gap between them Myka wrapped her arms around the slender brit and crushed her lips passionately against the time traveller's. Eventually pulling away gasping for breath the archaeologist felt like the luckiest woman on earth.

'Honey I'm home.' Myka flashed her perfect white smile.

'You most certainly are darling.' Helena let her hands lower to the American's behind only to be promptly nudged away.

'Not in front of Christina.' Myka mocked chastised the pouting brit.

'Myka darling I just missed you and your pert little bottom so much though.' Helena smirked when she received a slap on her own behind for her comment. 'Now darling that's very unfair if you are allowed to touch and I'm not.'

'I don't believe you have missed me at all.' Myka played with a strand of the Brit's hair.' All you care about it my body; it wouldn't matter if I was dumb for all you would care.'

'Hmmmmm.' Helena pretended to think about her reply. 'Yes darling you do have a very good point there...your body is divine...I've missed it an awful lot.' The brit teased her American playfully running a hand along the archaeologist's thigh.

'I knew it...you really don't care about me at all...I'm going straight back the way I came.' Myka acted as if she were about to leave and she found herself pulled forward quickly and easily into a tighter embrace with her time traveller.

'Darling you know I only jest. I have been lost without out you...we both have.' Helena nodded towards her little girl struggling to unpack Myka's heavy bags out of the car. 'It's crazy how easily you have become part of our home...our family. These past few weeks a Myka shaped hole has been in both our hearts. It is healing now though ...now you are back home...here with me. I've missed your delicious smile and beautiful laughter...the way you make me special shaped pancakes for breakfast and steamy notes on the mirror in the morning...the way you furrow your brow when you read and the concentration on your face as you work at your desk...'

Helena couldn't utter a word more as Myka claimed her soft lips for a second time.

'You bonkers brit... you're just a big romantic at heart.' The archaeologist pecked the writer's cheek pressing her full lips into the soft warm skin.

'Damn it! My ruse has been discovered. I am only a hopeless romantic for you though my love... to everybody else I am a smooth, cool, calm and collected mysterious writer ok... so don't go giving my game away.' HG returned a scatter of kisses to the brunette's neck.

Myka leaned away letting out a sensual moan. 'Sweetie as much as I love it when you do that ...I don't think continuing would be wise with your daughter around.'

As if on cue Christina gave out a small yelp from behind the car. Rushing to the boot of the vehicle both women tried their hardest to smother their grins when they found the mini Wells sat in on the gravel with a travel bag twice the size of her covering her lap.

Helena knelt down and removed the bag. 'Darling, why exactly are you wrestling with Myka's luggage?' The brit pulled the little girl to her feet and began to brush the dust away. Christina sighed and whispered in her Mother's ear.

'I see. That was a very good plan my love. Shall I take it from here?' Christina looked at the rest of the bags in the car and nodded.

Myka meanwhile watched with one eyebrow raised as the little girl whispered once more to her Mother before turning on her heels and running as fast as she could back into the house.

'What was that about?' The archaeologist laughed.

Helena smiled up at the woman above her; Myka was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. 'Christina wanted to hide your luggage so you couldn't leave again.'

The archaeologist's smiling eyes turned to confusion. 'Helena she does know I'm moving in right?'

HG stood up to meet the brunette's gaze and sighed. 'I'm sorry Myka, i haven't said a word yet...I just...' The writer looked at the ground. 'I just wanted to be sure you were coming back for definite before I told her. I was scared you would go back to America, your home, suddenly realise what you were doing and decide to forget about the crazy woman who thinks she's HG Wells and wants to marry you within a week of knowing each other.' Helena looked back into Myka's emerald eyes. ' I just realised how away from here, away from adventure, me and Christina, that the package I have to offer may not be quite be as appealing as you might have thought once you had a clearer look at the situation. I couldn't risk disappointing her. She idolises you.'

'Oh Helena. Come here you great dope.' The American pulled her fiancé into a tight hug. ' After all I have seen, scarily you being a time traveller is more than plausible...I believe you...you are not crazy...or if you are I am crazy too. Crazy for you. Let's be honest I was yours the moment you stumbled into our morning meeting that day at Glastonbury Abby. It just sealed the deal the moment I found out you were not only a genius scientist but my very favourite author of all time.' Myka kissed the top of the Brit's head. 'I'm not going anywhere, not without you...the both of you. Do you believe me?' The American tilted her lover's head up to look her in the eye.

Helena nodded feeling slightly choked. How did Myka make her feel so vulnerable, nobody had ever made her feel this real...this loved. 'I believe you.' The writer practically whispered her reply.

'Good because Little Miss Christina is no fool... she must realise if we are going to get married it probably means living together sweetie.' Myka kissed the time traveller's forehead.

'I know, I forget how fast she is growing up. I still think of her as so much younger. I will tell her, but for now I have assured her I will take on her plan and hide you bags in my wardrobe in exchange for her doing her homework upstairs for an hour without making a sound. I thought we could quickly have our own private catch up session.' Helena winked at the archaeologist.

'Devious Wells...I like it. Lead the way gorgeous I am right behind you.' Myka grinned to herself as she let her eyes fall straight to her girlfriends behind and swaying hips as they walked into the house. Damn Helena was perfect...model perfect...Myka still had to pinch herself to make sure this was all real, never...even in her most fantastic dreams had she ever imagined she would share her life with someone like Helena.

As soon as the women made it into the comfy lush lounge the bags were forgotten and Helena had Myka pressed and pinned firmly onto the sofa, her thighs straddling the Archaeologist firmly. There was no escape for the American who wanted nothing more than to be consumed completely by her delicious girlfriend.

Helena looked at her watch. 'By my calculations we have exactly 47 minutes before Christina is finished.' The writer breathed heavily her pupils dilating.

'We better make this a fast one then.' Myka smiled seductively, her eyes equally as dark.

Tongues met and intertwined as the brunette and brit lost themselves in each other. It was a kiss filled with longing and promises, both women had yearned for this since the day Myka got on the plane back to America all those weeks ago.

Slipping her fingers beneath the archaeologist's blouse Helena savoured the sound of her girlfriend's reaction as the American groaned, audibly encouraging the soft fingers to continue their journey.

Helena began to continue lost in the moment when her door bell rang throughout the house in three continuous bursts. Sitting up abruptly the writer rolled her eyes and clenched her fists.

'Who the bloody hell is that?!' HG stormed towards the still ringing device leaving Myka to collect herself and catch her breath.

Throwing open the front door, thunder in her eyes Helena came face to face with Pete.

'Peter?' The writer couldn't fathom why the great buffoon was goofily hanging around in her porch.

'Is she here? Is she ...is she?' The tall man practically bounced to see past Helena into the house.

'Perhaps. How did you know? The flight doesn't come in until tomorrow.' Helena eyeballed the American guy for an explanation.

'Christina text me from your phone. I made her pinky swear she would as soon as Myka returned.' Pete winked at the Brit infuriating the writer more; she would have to change her phone password...again!

'Mr Lattimer, Myka is here...but for now otherwise engaged. Come back tomorrow.' Helena hastily began to close the door when she heard her lover's voice coming up close behind.

'Helena? Is that Pete? ….Peeetttte? Is that you ?' Myka called out from the living room.

Helena spoke up before the American guy could utter a word . ' No darling just a delivery man.' The writer lowered her tone so only could Peter could hear. 'Mr Lattimer leave now without a word and I promise I will provide you with a 3month supply of those American donuts you like so much.'

It was too late Myka placed her palm on the small of Helena's back just as she was about to click the front door shut.

'Helena?' Myka quizzed her girlfriend in the one worded utterance of her name.

Groaning the writer looked guiltily at her girlfriend and reluctantly pulled the door back open. She just wanted to have her fiancé to herself…what was so wrong with that? Must she always share? It had been hard watching Myka leave at the end of the month before but Helena knew the archaeologist needed to tie up her loose ends in the US before moving herself and work over to the UK. To be fair her girlfriend had it all sorted a lot quicker than she had expected... but wasn't it only right she be the first one to get to spend some time with the curly haired American.

'Mykes!' Pete couldn't resist calling out from behind the door.

'Helena ?!' Myka looked at her girlfriend incredulously as the writer pulled the front door back open.

'Bloody hell.' The time traveller whispered so only she and Myka could hear. 'Darling...I was just testing these blasted hinges; they've gotten so stiff of late.' The inventor pretended to study the door mechanism.

'Hmmmm. Miss Wells you are incorrigible.' The brunette kissed the writer on the back of the neck before Pete could launch between them both. Gathering Myka into a big bear hug he twizzled her around the hallway.

Helena couldn't help smile with affection as her girlfriend giggled and playfully slapped at the buffoon like man. After their adventures in Paris during their course of work back at Glastonbury Abbey the two had grown very close. As Helena went back to work on her writing Pete partnered with Myka and the two no matter how different they were from each other seemed to compliment each other completely. Pete saw Myka like a little sister and Myka saw Pete like the fool of brother who needed directing on the right paths.

'What are you doing here Mykes. Why didn't I know you were coming home today?' Pete made a puppy dog face.

Myka screwed up her face. 'I kinda just wanted to surprise Helena and have a whirlwind weekend of ...'

'Ew say no more !' Pete pushed the brunette away. ' The perverse side of me kind of wants to know... but at the same time I reeeallly don't. It's very confusing for me.'

'Peter you do look ever so darling when you blush.' Helena smirked wandering to her fiancé's side. 'You interrupted a whirlwind moment just now quite perfectly Mr Lattimer.' The writer practically growled.

'Uh...oh. oops.' Pete smiled his cheeky grin. 'I just needed to tell Mykes about this new girl I met...aw Mykes we have so much to catch up on.' The man bounced with excitement.

'Yes as do we.' Helena let out a long sigh receiving a playful slap from the younger woman.

'Ok, ok. A guy gets when to take a hint. Text me when your uh...free.' The cheeky chap winked at Myka.

'Yes it will be at least a few days.' The writer urged the man backwards and opened the heavy door ...

'Hey HG long time no see.' Claudia the fiery red head stood leaning in the writer's doorway.

'What the hell is bloody hell going on? I don't hear from any of you for weeks and you all turn up today.' Helena held up her arms exasperated.

'Pete text me to say Myka was back.' Claudia watched as the writer's eyes widened.

'Well that's just charming. None of you visited me once...then Myka gets back and you are all here ringing on my bloody door when I just want to have welcome home sex !' Helena stamped her foot not noticing the blush creep up her girlfriend's neck. Never the one for mixing her words the writer saw absolutely nothing wrong with her blunt honesty.

'Okkkaaaayy. I see I have walked in on something.' Claudia took a step back.

'No darling that was Pete.' Helena corrected the red head.

'I just needed to speak to Myka ...I have a new lead on the King Arthur trail...I...' Before Claudia to begin her explanation she was promptly interrupted.

'Nah huh, no way, no more bloody Arthur. Myka's got the next week off and I do not want to hear one more word about the sodding grail.' Helena folded her arms and looked at the three stood around her.

' Ooohh miss grumpy pants...who got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.' Pete goaded the brit.

'Helena...sweetie...it's really ok. Claudia... as much as I am dying to hear your lead... Helena is right. Could we leave it until a week on Monday ?' The brunette made an apologetic face. She really was dying to hear what the red head had to say but she had promised Helena a work free week.

'But...argh...of course... I understand.' Claudia turned on her heel and remembered the package in her pocket. 'I have this for you as well... It's for tomorrow... Sorry I checked your records a while back and I remembered it's your birthday.' The red head handed over a brightly wrapped parcel.

The inventor watched with her mouth open. ' Your birthday ! ! What ? Why didn't you tell me ? Am I the last one to know everything around here?!' Helena raised her hands and dropped them to her side annoyed. This was not how she imagined her and Myka's reunion.

'Sweetie...I don't like a fuss made ... I didn't tell anyone. Claudia that was really bad of you. You really didn't have to get anything. Thank you though.' The brunette hugged the younger girl and whispered into her ear. 'Text me about the lead.' With a wink the archaeologist pulled away.

Myka rubbed her dejected looking girlfriend's shoulder. 'If you two don't mind could we possibly catch up later?'

Both Claudia and Pete agreed in an instant under Helena's glare. Within minutes both friends were driving back down the track with the slight fear of the writer's wrath adding extra speed to their departure.

'Sweetheart. That was a little rude.' Myka pulled her girlfriend back towards the lounge.

'It got me what I wanted though.' Helena smiled seductively.

'You really are terrible.' Myka pulled her fiancé back down on the sofa.

'I've been called worse. Anyway you are the mean one not telling me about your birthday.' Helena pouted. ' Claudia has rather shown me up now.'

'Sweetie. Don't worry yourself about it. I don't want anything more than you…. maybe you could show me the time machine again...could we just sit in your workshop amongst your old things while you read 'The invisible Man' to me or something. That would be perfect. That's all I want.' Myka tugged the brit closer. ' You know how much I love imagining you back then...all Victorian and proper.' The American giggled.

'Darling I still technically am a Victorian and I am of course very proper.' The time traveller pushed Myka back to her original position on the sofa. 'I am still cross though that young Miss Donovan new of your birthday when I did not. You may have to be punished.'

'Is that so? Well I guess I will just have to succumb to whatever is my fate. Do with me what you will.' Myka surrendered her whole self to the beautiful woman on top of her.

The inventor was just about slide off the Americans top when a bundle of energy burst through the door.

'Bollocks.' The writer retreated upon hearing the encroaching footsteps.

'Muuuum I've finished all my work. It's been an hour! Do I get Myka time now ?'


	2. Morning

Leaving her daughter to have her time with Myka the writer took the opportunity to sneak to her workshop to prepare a gift for the American's birthday. She had the perfect idea incorporating a little gift she had been working on over the past few weeks anyway.

Longing to be with Myka, as much as the inventor wanted her time with the archaeologist, her daughter Christina was the one person she could not deny and would always put before herself. It amazed the writer how easily Christina clicked with Myka. Her daughter had always been confident, but often cautious with people she let in…. a trait the writer blamed herself for entirely. Christina's relationship with Myka was so different, from the very beginning the little girl warmed to the archaeologist. Helena wondered if her daughter picked up on her feelings….she herself had trusted the American with her heart from the very beginning.

Checking the wall clock above her Helena was surprised by how long she had been down in her basement. It was almost 9pm. It was so easy to lose herself in her work and creativity, especially when it came to making something so marvellous for her girlfriend. Shutting the leather box in her hand tightly the inventor hid the present back in her work top drawer and made her way back up to the main house.

Helena searched the lounge, dining room and kitchen for her fiancé and daughter. There was no trace of either of them. The writer decided to check her daughter's room; perhaps Christina had dragged the American into her den. She did after all have a portrait she had drawn of Myka with her new crayons, the writer smiled to herself remembering how proud Christina had been of her creation, she had begged her mum to make a frame for her masterpiece ready for when Myka returned.

Peeping around the corner of her daughter's bedroom door Helena could hear Myka's soft voice coming from the lit up tent in the middle of the dark room. The archaeologist was reading one of Christina's favourite stories, which to her Mother's horror was Jules Verne's 'Journey to the Centre of the Earth.' Quietly entering the room Helena pulled back the entrance to the great tent.

The sight inside was enough to send a thousand flutters to the writer's heart. Myka was sprawled across a mountain of pillows the two of them had built with Christina curled up asleep in the archaeologist's arms. The scene was delicious. Helena sighed contently to herself; her life really couldn't get any better than this. The writer remembered how it had been in the 19th century, her world had been so vastly different, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would find love, love with a woman and be able to live happily and freely in her own home and have a family without fear of being pronounced mad and chucked into some dark cell hidden away from society. What would her parents think? Helena chuckled to herself moving to capture the American's attention.

'Helena!' Jumping slightly the archaeologist shifted careful not to wake the little girl in her arms.

'Sorry I love; I didn't mean to startle you. Look at you two….my favourite people in the whole wide world snuggled up together, it's simply beyond sweet.' The writer grinned flashing her perfect white teeth. Helena sighed again. 'God you are so perfect.'

Myka playfully threw a pillow at the brit with her free hand. 'Shush you…you're going to make me blush.'

'Oh you promise? I'll try harder then.' Helena leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. 'Thank you for doing this.'

'Doing what?' The archaeologist cocked her head confused.

'Spending the time with Christina. You must be shattered after your long flight and I can imagine climbing in to a child's den and entertaining for a few hours was the last thing you wanted to do.' Helena's sincerity caused a lump to linger in the American's throat. Myka couldn't imagine why Helena thought spending time with her little girl would be such a task.

'Sweetie.' Myka place her hand on the writer's wrist. 'It really is my total pleasure. I've missed her just as much as I have missed you. Thank you for letting me spend the time with her.'

'Now that really is my pleasure….two hours with that monkey taken off my hands.' Helena quipped making a light of how she felt. 'Come on Bering…. it's time you get to bed too….we've got a jam packed day ahead.'

The brunette raised an eyebrow a trait she seemed to develop the more she was around the time traveller. 'We do?...Since when? You didn't even know I was going to be here until a few hours ago!'

'Ah dear Myka…I do not need to long to concoct a plan…you should know that by now.' Helena's eyes twinkled with excitement.

'Hmmm. I'm intrigued Wells…give me a clue….are we going to the zoo again?' Myka quizzed her smiling fiancé.

Helena simply shook her head. 'It's a surprise.' Without another word the writer easily swept her daughter up into her arms releasing Myka from her comfy prison and silently popped her little girl straight into bed.

Lingering in the hallway for a quick kiss the writer led the American straight to her bed. Finally she could welcome Myka home just the way she wanted.

Falling on to the deep mattress in a tangle of limbs, Helena sudeenly pulled back and ran to her en-suite. 'You. Stay.' The writer was short of breath and husky. 'I'll be two seconds…I'm just going to freshen up…I'm all workshoppy.' Helena backed away bumping into the door frame in her haste.

Giggling Myka whined at the brit. '…but I like it when you're all oily and dirty.'

'That may be, but I want you to be the one to make me all dirty Bering. Give me one minute.' With that Helena disappeared into a hot steaming shower.

True to her word it was the fastest shower she had ever had…in fact it was possibly the fastest shower anyone in the world had ever had. Putting on only her thin black, satin, practically see through dressing gown Helena waltzed back into her bedroom ready for Myka to dirty her in whatever was she liked.

Slipping beneath the heavy duvet the writer curled into the American now lying on her side and pushed herself seductively into the archaeologist's back. …..

Nothing.

'Myka?' The Victorian whispered and leaned across the woman at her side. Pushing away the brunette's curly hair Helena could see her girlfriend was sound asleep. Smiling to herself the writer fell back onto her own side of the bed.

'Just charming.' The writer muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her slumbering fiancé. They always did say good things come to those who wait right?

….

The next morning Helena woke with a start. Her girlfriend bad been lying curled into her body enclosed by her arms when the American started to fight against the writer's touch. The brunette began to whimper and cried out something that resembled the time traveller's name.

Keeping calm the writer placed a hand on her restless girlfriend's forehead and gently rubbed the other woman's brow.

'Myka? Sweetheart? You're having a nightmare. Wake up darling.' Helena spoke trying her best to subdue archaeologist.

'Leave her alone!' Myka woke up sitting bolt upright in the bed. The American could feel a fine film of sweat covering her body.

'Darling. Were you having the nightmares while you were away still?' Helena gently pulled the brunette back down to lie with her.

The archaeologist nodded and squeezed her eyes tight trying to wipe away the images that had just filled her mind.

'The same one again?' Helena rubbed the brunette's back.

Myka nodded. ' Everytime... i see Sykes hanging from the edge of the pit, then in seconds he's stabbing a knife in your back...I run to stop him but my legs won't move...like I'm stuck in the mud. When I finally get to him...Helena ….what I do to him...it's just terrible.'

'Look at me Myka.' Helena forced the American to look her in the eye. 'You did save me sweetheart...and you had to do it. It was me or him.'

The American shook her head trying to shake away the confused memories. 'I know...I guess it all just affected me more than I realised.'

'Hmm. Indeed...and that is exactly why Miss Bering, you need this week off and your holiday officially starts today.' Helena slapped her hands down onto the duvet. 'It starts this morning in fact...so up you get darling... You have to get dressed. We are having an early start.' The writer shooed her girlfriend out of the comfy super king size bed.

'Sweetie... I was hoping to spend some ..uh...time with you...in there...'Myka pointed back at the four post bed.

'You had your chance last night and you fell asleep on me.' Helena pouted.

'But ...' Myka started only to be immediately interrupted by Helena's lips on her own.

'But nothing love...if you're very good though I might have a surprise for you later. Now go...get ready...we're off at nine.' The writer urged the archaeologist to go then quickly grabbed her wrist for a final last word. 'Happy Birthday Mrs Wells-Bering to be.' Helena crushed her lips into the American's once more.

Catching her breath Myka corrected the brit. 'Bering- Wells sweetie, it should definitely be alphabetical.'

'Oh really…how convenient darling…hmm…but I shall not argue with you today. Now go Birthday girl I expect to see you ready to leave in 30minutes sharp.' The writer reluctantly released her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to spend the morning in bed with Myka but she was positive the American would very much enjoy the day that lay ahead.


	3. A Troublesome Gift

Thanks for the reviews guys….really appreciate all your kind words :-) - Tantedrago – adventure is on the horizon :-)

* * *

Kissing Christina goodbye the American rushed out the door just as Helena started her car engine. The archaeologist loved the writers little MG, so full of character and British charm just like her girlfriend.

Much too little Christina's dismay she had been left with the babysitter for the day with promises of gifts and games when the two women got home. Helena had to explain to her daughter that sometimes Myka needed grown up time too.

Sat in the warm passenger seat Myka reached across and kissed her girlfriend. The writer had been running the car to warm it up for her.

'Thank you sweetie.' Myka pecked her lips to the writer's cheek.

'That's quite alright, can't have you whining about being cold on your birthday now can we.' Helena smirked receiving a playful slap on her thigh from the brunette.

'I do not whine Wells.' Myka poked her girlfriend playfully in the ribs.

Remembering the gift she had thrown into her bag before flying out of the house that morning. Myka rummaged through her satchel and pulled out the gift Claudia had given her the day before.

'Do you mind if I open it now sweetie? Claudia has already text to see if liked it!' The American giggled to herself thinking about the over excited red head. From the moment they had met the archaeologist liked the younger girl instantly. The red head had a witty, sarcastic sense of humour and a positive outlook on life that Myka revelled in when she was around her.

'Of course darling...rip away...let's see what young Miss Donovan has come up with.' Helena kept her eyes on the road hoping the gift wouldn't be too good.

Carefully pulling at the ribbon and peeling away the shiny paper the archaeologist revealed the gift hidden within the elaborate packaging. It was a rough tablet of stone. Myka ran her hand over the surface.

'Right….Perhaps Claudia thinks because you're an archaeologist you have an unhealthy obsession with rocks.' Helena quipped looking over at the slab of dirty grey material.

Myka rolled her eyes clearly Claudia wasn't the only person with a sarcastic sense of humour.

Turning the slab over Myka spotted the reason behind Claudia's gift. Engraved into the opposite side was a Celtic symbol. The image was of a staff with a crown encircling the bottom of the sceptre's base.

'What is it darling?' Helena quizzed the silent American unable to see what she was looking at.

Myka's gut told her what she held in her hand had something to do with the lead on the trail of King Arthur Claudia had mentioned. The assumed language of Arthur was celtic with Cornish/welsh influence, the symbol fitted perfectly. Quickly the archaeologist hid the engraving from her girlfriend. Helena would not be pleased if she realised Myka's mind was now most firmly planted back on work.

'Uh I don't know. Just some old piece of dusty rock. I'll text her now.' The archaeologist slipped the gift quickly back into her bag.

Raising one eyebrow Helena could sense a shift in the archaeologist's posture. Over the years Helena had become astute at reading body language and her girlfriend's had most definitely changed.

'So it's just a slab of nothing?' Helena quizzed her fiancé.

Myka could do nothing but gulp and nod, she hated hiding what she had seen from Helena but she knew the writer would not approve of the gift, she was after all supposed to be having a much needed week off as her girlfriend constantly reminded her.

'How strange.' Helena pursed her lips now fully convinced the American was hiding something.

'Yeh I know right?!' Myka laughed nervously. 'I'll text her now to thank her.'

The Victorian stayed quiet and concentrated on the road ahead.

Pulling out her phone Myka quickly text the red head…..

_M-'Hey Claud. Right …I've opened it. Thanks for the intriguing parcel….let me guess something to do with what you said yesterday? Love Myka. X _

_C -'Myka! Happy Birthday! I was wondering when I would hear from you. Would you be mad if I said yes?' C x_

_M- 'You know very well I wouldn't be mad unlike a certain writer we both know.'_

_C- 'Uh oh. Have I got you trouble?'_

_M – 'No. I haven't told her. She's won't be a happy lady though if she finds out. I think we're going to have to talk about this next week when I'm back to official work mode.'_

_C- ' I hate to go against my favourite author extraordinaire but we have a small window of opportunity to look into this. It's hard to explain in text but I think the symbol is Merlin's staff! Freaking Merlin Myka!'_

_M- 'Ok explain. I get the resemblance to the Merlin's sceptre. You can fill me in with more detail when we speak but what do you mean about a small window of opportunity?'_

_C- 'King Arthur's supposed birthplace is Tintagel Castle in North Cornwall right…and just below in a nearby cave set into the cliff is what many believe to be the home to Merlin….the cave has laid just as it is for hundreds of years….but next week the BBC are going start filming a documentary about renovating it to make a new tourist attraction! If we don't move quickly the whole place is going to be completely disrupted and turned into a commercial nightmare for us.'_

Silently the archaeologist read the long text, she was desperate to call the red head and discuss the artefact in her bag.

Helena noticed the American's silence and noted the constant texting going on in the passenger seat. 'Everything ok love?' The Victorian spoke intrigued to see if Myka would reveal what she was messaging about.

'Uh yeh of course.' Myka snapped her head up away from her cells glowing screen. 'Just Claudia wishing me happy birthday and nattering on as she does.' The American fumbled with her phone.

'So has she explained what the present is all about?' The writer probed further, her gut telling her the gift surely had something to do with Arthur's trail. Did the red head think she was stupid?

'No…she just um thought the …um…markings were interesting.' Myka groaned inwardly at her terrible explanation. Maybe she should just tell Helena the truth.

'Oh really…It looked like a plain old bit of stone out the garden to me.' The writer pursed her lips feeling slightly annoyed th the truth was obviously being avoided. Did the others really underestimate her brain power this much?!

Myka's phone flashed as another text notification came through.

_C- ' Myka ?..You there?'_

_M- 'Yes! Helena's questioning me about your gift! You could have warned me before I opened it in front of her.'_

_C- 'Sorry Mykes…I wasn't thinking. We just have to get on this quick. Actually I have made a bit of plan.'_

_M- 'Why doesn't that surprise me?! Go on …what is it?_

_C- 'Ok so Pete has his new girlfriend Kelly, I have my new …well…I have Natalie staying at the moment from Paris ( Yes the police office) …so I thought we all need a break right? How about a couple's short holiday to England's top destination Cornwall?'_

_M- 'You have Natalie staying! OMG you need to fill me in!...anyway back on topic….I am not sure Claud…I don't know if Helena will want to._

_C – 'If YOU ask her you know she will say yes. She'll do anything to please you.'_

_C- 'Ew just realised how wrong that sounded.'_

Blushing Myka looked at her silent girlfriend. She felt terrible that she wanted to accept Claudia's plan but the adventurer in her just couldn't say no.

_M- 'You are so wrong on so many levels.I don't know Claud…she has her heart set on giving me a work free week.'_

_C- 'Mykes! She doesn't have to know… we can discreetly go exploring on our own…I'll figure the perfect excuse.'_

_M – 'She won't buy it.'_

_C- 'She will if you are convincing enough! I have found the perfect cottage to stay in…it's up on my screen now ready to book. I just need you to give me the go ahead.'_

_M- 'Oh for the love of God…HANG ON! I'll attempt bringing the idea up. You are going to get me in so much trouble. Text you in a bit!'_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket Myka rested her hand back on the writer's thigh.

'So you're back with me now.' The Victorian quipped.

'Sorry…you know what she's like.' Myka smiled slightly wavering and stroked the writer's leg. She didn't want to deceive Helena but she knew the writer would not agree to the trip unless she hid elements of the real reason for their proposed break to Cornwall.

Helena bit her lip noting the tension that suddenly filled her girlfriend.

'Actually...' Myka started to put Claudia's plan in place. 'Claudia just invited us to go away for a couples break. Apparently Natalie the police officer from Paris is staying with her at the moment….and Pete wants us to meet his new girlfriend.'

'Natalie! The dark horse, she didn't tell me about that.' Helena laughed proud of her protégé. 'So where and when does Miss Donovan suggest we go?' Helena asked slightly suspicious.

'Actually she kind of wanted to go last minute someday this week. What do you think? It could be nice.' The American held her breath. Would Helena see through the plan?

'Is that what you would like to do Myka? Don't let Claudia bully you into it.' Helena quizzed her girlfriend.

'Oh no she hasn't…I mean…I think it could be nice….just the three of us and our other halves.' Myka could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

'Well darling…if that is what you would like to do with your time off then your wish is my command. I'll have to check the sitter can stay with Christina but I can't imagine it will be a problem. Holiday is holiday …as long as you get a break from work we can go wherever you like.' Helena took a moment to glance into the American's green eyes. The Victorian's stomach flipped, this was new…Myka lying to her…it was a feeling she had not yet experience with the archaeologist.

Myka stared briefly into her girlfriend's dark eyes. God she felt beyond guilty. She was going to kill Claudia for leaving her to do the dirty work in this ridiculous plan. She couldn't do this….the brunette was about to spill the beans when Helena commented first.

'Better text Claudia and tell her to book up then darling, nothing like a last minute adventure right?' The writer chose her words wisely, she would do as Myka wanted….she would do anything for the archaeologist but she would also do her best to make sure the two American's squirmed for their deception.

'Oh! Really?' Myka was shocked the writer agreed so easily.

'Of course dear. Where is it you said we were going again?' Helena urged the brunette to confess the location.

'Oh I don't think I said…I ..uh… Claudia mentioned North Cornwall…Tintagel or something.' Myka sucked her lower lip…this was surely not going to end well. She mentally kicked herself for not revealing the true reason for the trip. Helena seemed happy enough though…perhaps she would get away with it.'

The writer gripped the steering wheel tighter. Wow the others really did think she was stupid. The Victorian new exactly what was in Tintagel, how could she not! Britain was hardly a huge country…she knew most historical places of significance…it was part of her bloody heritage. 'Interesting destination choice…are you sure you wouldn't rather go to south cornwall… St Ives is beautiful.' Helena tested her girlfriend.

The archaeologist squirmed in her seat….did the time traveller know? 'I think Claudia had her heart set on north…but if you don't want to we really don't have to go.' Riddled with guilt Myka wished she had never agreed to be part of this plan.

'No darling…as I said if it's what you want then please do go ahead with your plans.' Helena couldn't describe the disappointment that weighed on heart. Myka was deliberately deceiving her, she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

'Great. I'll text Claudia then.' Taking a big gulp and gasp of air the American reached back for her phone.'

_M- ' Book it. She said yes!'_

_C- 'Fan-bloody-tastic I knew you could do it. I'll book us in for tomorrow evening.'_

_M- 'Don't be too happy…I feel terrible Claud. I think I should tell her.'_

_C- 'NO! Are you CRAZY. She will not be amused. Stay quiet…if she finds out I'll take the blame. I'll text you later with direction details. Have a fab day …and speak to you later. Happy Birthday Mykes! Lots of Love C. xx_

Sending off her final text Myka put the phone firmly away in her bag. No more texting shenanigans for her today….lord knows what further trouble she might get into.

'All sorted love?' Helena glanced at the America.

'Yep…she's booking us in for check in tomorrow…Claud's going to get in touch later with the details.' Myka cringed inwardly. What the hell was she doing?

'Well an unexpected journey…how lovely. I will have to thank Claudia for coming up with such a brilliant plan.' Helena's comment dripped with sarcasm of which the American was completely unaware. The writer squinted her eyes against the harsh sun on the window screen her mind rushing with thoughts she had not expected to feel with Myka.


	4. A guilty confession

Wowzers guys…ok I thought I was going to get lynched after that last chapter ;) …I don't think I meant it to be as angsty as it came across…maybe it's cos I knew it would pan out well in the end….anyway…due to my lovely readers obvious need for the fluff…fluff so tough you need a better hair brush…I've altered slightly how this was going to go and hopefully nipped the problem in the bud pretty damn quick. Enjoy…and I hope you're all having a great weekend. :-)

* * *

An hour passed and the archaeologist and writer drove on in an uncomfortable silence. Helena was convinced Myka was hiding something from her and Myka felt terrible for not showing Helena the gift from Claudia. She didn't mean any harm….she just didn't want to worry the brit for no reason. Since the incident with Sykes Helena seemed to want to wrap her in cotton wool….now though the American immediately regretted keeping the truth behind their upcoming trip from her girlfriend. What the hell was she doing?!

The American worried her lip and bit it so hard she could feel the tangy taste of blood against her tongue. She couldn't do this…no matter what Claudia thought this was not right…Helena was her fiancé for christsake. Nervously the American uttered the first sentence in what felt like eternity. 'Helena ...can we pull over please?'

Shaking the writer out of her quiet stupor the Victorian glanced at her girlfriend worried. 'Is everything ok love ?'

'Actually no.' The archaeologist felt her stomach flip. 'I think I'm gona be sick...can you pull over now.' Myka rolled the window down fast desperate for some air.

'Hang on darling. Just hold on.' Swerving across three lanes Helena pulled over onto the hard shoulder of the motor way. The instant the car stopped moving Myka leapt from the car and made for the bushes. Nothing happened. She felt sick ,but not, all at the same time, her breathing started to quicken.

Switching off the engine the writer ran to the Americans side. 'Myka look at me...it's ok love. Take a deep breath.'

The brunette pushed her hands through her hair as tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. 'Helena...I'm so so sorry...I've messed up big time.'

The writer's heart stopped. 'What is it love?' Helena tried to remain calm as her fiance seemed to show early signs of a panic attack.

'I ...earlier... Claudia... The present...the trip way... Its all wrong...' Myka struggled to catch her breath through the flow of tears now streaming down her face.

The Victorian pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. 'Shhh darling it's ok.' Helena stroked her girlfriends hair. 'I know.' Seeing the mess her girlfriend had gotten herself into the writer took pity and decided not to torment her lover.

Myka looked into the writer's chocolate eyes. 'What do you know?' Myka sniffed her breath still irregular.

'I know that this whole couple's weekend is to continue the hunt on King Arthur's trail.' Helena pulled the American in tighter to her shoulder, the brunette was practically shaking in her arms.

'Helena...I am beyond sorry. I'm sorrier than I have ever been for anything in my life. I knew I shouldn't have hidden it from you...I just didn't want you to be mad...but I wanted to follow Claudia's clue...I saw the lead and thought of nothing else…..I was stupid...stupid and selfish...and oh god please I beg you do not hate me.' The American's speech turned into a babbling mess.

Helena kissed the top of the other woman's head and sighed. 'Darling ...I won't pretend that it didn't hurt me that you felt you had to hide this from me. I am really disappointed that you lied to me... But only because I would have hoped you feel like you can tell me anything. ' Helena spoke into the other woman's hair. She had felt annoyed…angry in fact but the quivering woman in her arms obviously felt terrible for what she had done…not attempted to do…she hadn't gone through with her deception after all.

'I'm bloody fuming with Claudia thought for pushing this damn clue into your face. I know how much this work means to you...and I do truly understand the need to keep going and get deeper into your discovery…. you should see me when I get hooked on the novel I'm writing...I'm insufferable...well you will find out darling I'm sure and I will drive you up the wall.' The writer laughed forcing the archaeologist to look her back in the eye. 'But...my sweet bonkers workaholic of a girlfriend...you are telling me now and that is what matters. You only managed to hide it from me for...hmmm lets see...a whole hour...you would be a rubbish politician darling. Your skills of deception are not great.'

'Oh Helena... I feel like a total fool. Let me make it up to you. I'm going to call Claudia right now and tell her to forget the whole thing.' Myka made to go back to the car and was stopped by Helena's hand around her waist.

'Wait I haven't finished with you yet.' Helena's tone was unreadable.

'Have I screwed everything up? Have you changed your mind about...you know...' Myka gulped, her last words came out a whisper ...'marrying me?'

'I'll have to think about that I think.' Helena grinned slyly and decided to stop teasing as Myka's eyes went glassy again. 'Oh darling I'm sorry ...of course I do ...are you crazy... If we go through the rest of our life without an argument or a small hiccup we wouldn't be normal.'

'If that is the case then I don't want to be normal.' Myka sniffed and played with the writer's jacket zip.

' Ok...well lets make a commitment and promise to each other now to be the most abnormal couple that ever existed...agreed ?' Helena tilted her head and was promptly lunged on by the American.

' Yes I concur...I promise to try and be abnormal.' Myka laughed and buried her face in the writer's shoulder . She had been an idiot and she knew it, she loved Helena more than anything in the world…and she wanted to share everything with the wonderful woman who held her so tightly.

'Sweetheart ...why is it so important that we go tomorrow ?' The writer stroked the archaeologists head intrigued for the reasons behind the hasty trip.

'It's not. Forget about it...I'm going to cancel everything.' Myka didn't care what the reasons were, she would not jeopardize what she had with Helena for anything.

' Darling if it means that much to you ...we can go.' Helena held her girlfriend's hand.

'No. Really. Forget it ... It will just have to wait...I'll deal with it next week.' Myka had made up her mind the instant they were back in the car she was going to tell Claudia to go without her. This week she was going to be at Helena's disposal. No matter what the red head said this new lead was not worth the trouble it could potentially cause for her and her new fiancé.

'If you're sure my love ? '. Helena looked at brunette and saw nothing but love. The writer shook her head and pulled her girlfriend forward by the buckle of her belt.

'Kiss me. ' Helena brushed the brunettes curly hair from her face.

'Here on the side of the M25 ?' Myka pointed to the onlookers currently held up in the traffic jam passing their lay-by.

'Why not darling...are you ashamed of me ?' Helena pouted.

Myka began to reply but thought better of it. Instead she pulled the writer forward into her body and captured the Victorian' s lips with her own. Tongues entwined both woman forgot they were on display for the world to see. Thirty seconds later they were roused from their make out session as a nearby lorry driver honked his horn and wolf whistled at the top of his lungs.

The American blushed scarlet, every head in every nearby car was looking in their direction.

'Shall we get moving to somewhere a little more private love?' Helena walked her girlfriend back to the car and opened the passenger door.

The lorry driver hooted again. Helena loved it. She loved the she could show Myka to the world and claim her as her own. Slipping her hands into the archaeologist's back pockets the Victorian leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's neck. Pulling back the writer glanced in the truck drivers direction and gave him a wink before slapping the archaeologist's ass. The lorry drive's jaw practically hit the dashboard.

'Helena ! What are you doing?' Myka turned in time to catch the time traveller's cheeky wink.

'Nothing my sweet she having fun with the audience.' Helena quickly pecked the archaeologist on the lips knowing damn well all eyes were still on her before climbing back into the driver seat.

'Right my love…shall we get our day back on track?' The writer put her hand on the archaeologist's knee.

'Yes please.' The american stoked the brit's hand. 'I really am so sor…' Helena promptly interrupted the archaeologist's sentence with another kiss.

'No darling ….no more apologies…no harm done.' Helena fastened her seatbelt and started the engine.

'I love you Helena Wells- Bering!' Myka felt like she could burst with emotion.

'I love you too Myka Bering- Wells.' Helena grinned at her fiance noting Myka's switch with their surnames.

As the car started to pull off Myka round down her window and leant right out wind blowing in her face.

'Myka where on earth are you going darling?' The writer giggled.

Laughing the archaeologist shouted out at the top of her lungs….' I AM IN LOVE WITH HELENA G WELLLLLSSS!'

Still giggling the American pulled herself windswept back through the window. She glanced sideways at her girlfriend. 'I saw that in a movie once….always wanted to do it but have never been with the right person to try it.'

The writer burst into a fit of laughter. ' Darling…you know that abnormal thing… you are going to do just fine.'

Receiving a playful punch from the passenger seat the two women continued their journey with playful banter springing from their lips. This Helena thought, feels much more like it.


	5. Origins

'Where are we?' pulling up in an old dark narrow lane Myka eyed her surroundings suspiciously.

'This dear is Kent.' Helena grinned giving no further clues as she grabbed a large bag from her car boot.

Myka rolled her eyes. 'Helena I know we're in Kent… but I mean where are we actually?'

'In Kent darling. I thought you knew.' The writer cheekily winked her eye at the archaeologist. 'Come, follow me and all will be revealed.' Helena took her girlfriends hand and together they walked out onto a busy cobbled high street.

Pulling her fiancé through the crowds of people Helena found the spot and stood back against a large shop wall gesturing to a wide shop front window.

'We're here!' The writer dropped her bag and outstretched her arms.

'Sweetie? This is 'Alders' department store. You know they have shops like this back home don't you?' Myka looked up at the shop sign bemused.

Helena laughed smugly. 'I know darling but we're not here for a spot of retail therapy.' The writer stood back and revealed a light blue circular plaque.

The archaeologist gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. Stepping forward to take a look Myka ran her soft finger tips across the writing on the blue sign, it read '_Site of birthplace of H.G Wells Born 21__st__ September 1866_.'

'You keep saying you wish you could know more about my past life…so I thought I would show you as best I can. I don't have family to introduce you to, but I can show you where it all began.' Helena stood close behind the archaeologist; her girlfriend seemed to be lost in a daze.

'This is amazing Helena. Thank you for bringing me here.' The brunette felt a tear catch in the corner of her eye.

'Darling….don't cry. What's the matter?' Helena rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders.

'It's nothing.' Myka sniffed. 'I don't know what's wrong with me; I'm so emotional at the moment. It's overwhelming. It makes me feel sad, in awe …but sad; it must be terrible arriving here and everything you know being gone.'

'Sweetheart come here you crazy thing.' Helena pulled her fiancé into a hug and kissed the top of the brunette's head ignoring any of the staring onlookers. 'I can't say I approve much of the changes they've made to this beautiful high street …but I'm ok darling, I understand progression. I knew when I left nothing would ever be the same again and at that point in my life…..' Helena sighed before continuing. '….you know that things had gotten pretty bad for me. But let's not dwell on that….I'm bringing you to the places in my life where I was at my happiest so there are no need for tears…ok?'

Myka nodded her head and wiped away the last salty tear. ' What is wrong with me….I'm a blubbering mess at the moment.'

'Yes …but you are my blubbering mess and that is what matters most.' Helena kissed her girlfriend again before taking her hand. 'Shall we go upstairs?'

'What? Are we allowed?' Myka squealed excitedly.

'Yup.' Helena beamed as the sparkle appeared back in her girlfriend's green eyes. ' It's not quite the same as it was of course….but I know something the owners don't know…this is my Father's old shop after all!'

'Sounds intriguing.' Myka raised an eyebrow. 'My eyes and ears are all yours.'

Following the writer through the lively department store Myka tried her hardest to imagine exactly what the old building would have been like over a hundred years ago…what was the date the plaque said….1866. The archaeologist stopped abruptly. 'Helena!'

'Yes my love?' The writer turned back.

'You're technically 147 years old!' Myka worked the maths not noticing the strange look she had from the lady browsing the rail next to her.

'Well I guess I am.' Helena laughed and smiled at the shopping eaves dropper. 'See, clearly I win the who is wiser argument.'

'Yeh, yeh…get moving old bird.' Myka teased. Who would have thought it…marrying the HG Wells …a woman…..nearly 150 years after her birth.

'Because it's your birthday I'll let that one slide Bering. Say it again and I'll have you pinned to the floor so quick you won't know what's hit you.' Helena quipped as she led the brunette towards the side of the store.

'You promise?' Myka hooked her hand into the other woman's palm.

'I most definitely promise.' Helena's eyes smouldered as she turned to meet green.

Myka audibly gulped seeing the pure desire rage in the time traveller's eyes, clearly her other half had been thinking such thoughts for a while.

'…but first….shall we?' Helena entered a code on the side door leading out of the shop and into a storage room. Bowing she allowed Myka to go first. 'Ladies first.'

'…then what does that make you?' Myka teased as she passed the threshold into the cool back rooms of the store.

'Whatever you want it to make me darling.' The Victorian followed her girlfriend carefully closing the door behind her.

Helena urged Myka up the spiralling staircase landing them in what seemed to be a junk room.

'Wells can you not give me a straight answer ever?' Myka watched arms folded while her girlfriend climbed up a small step ladder and covered a security camera.

'Straight? Moi? NEVER!' Helena jumped back down to the ground and pulled the brunette excitedly across the room. 'My father sold a rather odd mix here ….he never prospered it is more of a hobby really. We had china in one section and sports equipment in the other.' Helena pointed around the room. 'Silly old fool; he was no great entrepreneur no matter how hard he tried. I think this was one reason he despised my inventions….I did what he always dreamed of doing. '

Myka listened keeping quiet, she always had her moments with her Father, but no matter how big the argument she always knew he loved her and that things would be ok. The archaeologist couldn't even comprehend what it would be like to have your parent's reject her as Helena's had. Myka watched as her girlfriend busied herself around the room, she loved her so much and was so utterly in awe of everything the Victorian had achieved, how the writer's parents could not have been proud was a mystery to the thoughtful American.

Throwing an old plastic sheet aside Helena moved a pile of dusty boxes in the furthest, corner of the dimly lit room and revealed an old Victorian fireplace.

'Come sweetheart; hold this so I can see what I'm doing.' The time traveller handed Myka a torch.

'This is exciting…. kind of like when we first met.' Myka swooned in her memories watching her writer.

Helena ran her hands along the ornate fire place surface as if hunting for something. 'Aha! It is just as I remember.' The writer pulled a signet ring from her finger and held it up into the light for Myka to see. 'This ring…the engraving on the front is our house crest.' Helena paused …. 'and….the key to my very first workshop.' The writer lost herself in a slight daze.

'It's beautiful Helena.' Myka shone the light onto the carefully designed piece of jewellery.

Shaken out of her trip down memory lane Helena got back to the task at hand. 'Yes beautiful…but also very useful….watch this.' Taking hold of the fine gold edges of the ring the writer carefully positioned it in the precise spot on the middle panel of the fireplace. Applying a slight amount of pressure the Victorian pressed the solid edge of the metal into a slight impression on fireplace decor and twisted the jewellery clockwise, then anti clockwise, and back again.

Instantly and without a sound the centre panels of the fireplace slid aside to reveal a gaping hole. What appeared to be solid brass back to the fireplace was actually a very carefully and expertly painted replica screen; completely hidden and camouflaged from the rest of the room.

* * *

_Quick Note- Sometimes I get message asking me what bits of the chapters are real…so…I'll start putting some notes in afterwards just so you know._

_Location of the birth place and 'Alders' the current shop in its place is real. Hg Wells' Father did own a shop on this street, it did sell and odd mix of china and sports equipment…and unfortunately it did eventually close due to lack of money._

_I think that's it for this one_


	6. Hide Out

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! Sorry for the delayed update but the festive period kept me mega busy. Hope you all had a lovely end to 2013 and best wishes to you all for 2014!

* * *

Ducking through the tiny opening Myka climbed through the fireplace in her girlfriend's footsteps. The hidden room was pitch black, Helena held her girlfriend's hand and brushed her lips against the archaeologist cheek. Snatching a box from her pocket Helena stuck a match against a piece of sandpaper hanging from the wall and carefully began to light candles dotted around the room, even in the dark the writer knew the small room's layout like the back of her hand.

Gradually through a build-up of tiny warm spot lights the candlelight filled the room casting flickering shadows across the narrow walls. Myka turned taking in the sight. Every wall was covered inch by inch with intricate drawings of machines, gadgets and gizmos, all annotated with Helena's delicious script. Myka spotted on the furthest wall an image different from the rest, unlike the black and grey inky images there was one that was colourful, red, blue and green. It was a child's picture of a Mum, Dad, brother, sister and dog with a tall Victorian summer house on the beach behind them. The archaeologist carefully untucked the pictures curled edges to get a better look.

'Ahh… that's my first holiday I remember having as a child…. the only holiday for that matter. We went to Brighton one summer.' Helena put her arm around her girlfriend's waist. 'Before you that is, it was probably the last time I felt this carefree.'

'It's so sweet Helena; I can barely believe you once drew stick men.' Myka giggled at the girlfriend's indignant look.

'It may not be up to my usual standard but I was only two.' The writer huffed playfully.

'Two?!' Myka looked incredulously…. 'Helena a scribble is the average for a toddler….honestly just when I thought I found something normal about you.' The archaeologist playfully nipped at the writer's neck behind her.

'I thought you wanted abnormal darling?' The writer pouted.

'Grr you are so annoying, how do you always twist and play with my words like you do?' Myka wrapped her arms around the inventor and kissed the pouting lips.

Helena sighed into the archaeologist's lips. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought one day she would be standing in her child hood hide out with a woman she loved and was set to marry. What would her father of thought.

Feeling the urge to further explore Myka pulled away from her writer and let her eyes wander around the small cubby hole they were in. Across the longest wall was a make shift work top made from wooden fruit and vegetable boxes expertly pieced together to make something that resembled a modern day up cyclers dream coffee table. Scattered along the surface were screws, cogs, springs and in the centre some sort of contraption that looked very much like the tardis.

'Helena what is that?' Myka furrowed her brow.

'I told you darling, that 'Doctor' fellow plagiarised my ideas! I don't know how they got it but that was my first time machine prototype.' The writer looked aghast.

'Sweetie….you know Doctor Who is made up right….just a television series.' Myka smiled at her silly fiancé.

Helena winked at her girlfriend. 'That's just what they want you to think darling.' The time traveller tapped her nose and bent down to rummage in a small set of wooden drawers leaving a bemused Myka to study the piles of journals piled high on the short desk behind her.

Flicking through the crinkled and slightly yellow pages the archaeologist spotted a date and worked out the age of the writer's hand. Seven years old. The archaeologist couldn't believe the swirling perfect hand writing could belong to a child so young; then again Helena was no normal child.

Running the pads of her soft fingertips across the page Myka caught her breath as she practically could feel her fiancé's history pouring into her as she read…..

'_Charles brought a boy home with him today, his friend said I was pretty, I said he was pretty arrogant! Charles clipped me around the ear for insolence….so I throttled him. Honestly when will he learn I maybe younger but I can beat him any day of the week! He told Mother and now I am confined to my room for a whole month. Why do boys make you so mad? (Time travel update- I have had a new idea but due to being stuck here I cannot add the extra piston.)_

Myka giggled out loud as she read the short paragraph. Her Helena was more like other young girls than she realised. The time traveller had just been born in the total wrong era. Myka flipped the pages and read another extract towards the back of the large journal…

'_Father scolded me today for wearing trousers. I told him that I didn't give a damn what he thinks and I would wear them or nothing! I have been confined to my room again for another two weeks. (Time Travel update- So far neither proto-type has worked, I fear this maybe a challenge too far)_

The archaeologist shook her head laughing and took the top newest journal from the stack.

'What Miss Bering are you giggling at?' Helena rose from her position with something concealed in the palm of her hand.

'You Helena Wells, stirring up trouble ever defiant even as a child. You never did grow out of that did you?' Myka smiled to herself opening up the new journal.

Helena thought back to her Father, remembering her days as a teenager and young adult. She had to be strong and wilful, she had no choice otherwise she would have ended up like every other good little Victorian girl, married and tied down to a life of constraints. The writer kept her angry thoughts to herself; this place was for Myka to remember the happy parts of her life.

The archaeologist began flicking through the new notebook, time skipped dramatically and suddenly it was Helena at 17 years old.

'_I met someone today, only briefly, but when our eyes met there was a spark, like we were both in on the secret. I felt a tingle inside that from stories I can only imagine to be something like attraction. I've never experienced this before now. No man or boy has ever been able to ignite that fire in me. I think I understand why now. The person I met today was another girl.'_

Intrigued to know more Myka quickly flicked forward the next few pages. Skimming the curly words she spotted the word '_kissed'_ ….

'_I kissed her. I just did it and she didn't run. The kiss was soft, careful and incredible. It didn't last long. Father caught us. Now as I write this I can barely see the page as both my eyes are black, blue and swollen from the lesson he taught me. Imbecile. He should know me better. As if a beating would stop me, I am now more determined than ever to lead my life how I wish to live it.'_

Gasping Myka quickly shut the diary. Reality quickly set back in. Helena had lived such a vastly different life from her own. The archaeologist turned and pulled the writer tight to her chest, she had been so brave and fearless; it overwhelmed the brunette to imagine everything the writer had been through.

'Hey, darling…. What's….' Helena was about to ask what the matter was when she glanced at the open journal. Dammit. She had forgotten she had left that one there.

'Darling. Honestly the journals are far more exaggerated than what really happened.' Helena lied to save further upset from her peculiarly emotional fiancé.

'You are lovely Helena Wells do you know that?' Myka looked down into the writer's black eyes.

'Well, I….' Helena paused. 'Thank you Myka Bering, you are completely lovely too.' The writer was going to make a sarcastic quip but the green emerald eyes that captured her own were so filled with love she couldn't bare make a joke of it.

'Thank you for bringing me here Helena. It means the world to me that you can share a small part of your past with me.'

'It's a total pleasure.' Helena felt the object cool against her hot palm and her heart began to thud. 'Actually, there was something here that I wanted to give you.'

The writer rolled a small red velvet box in her hand and felt a flutter of nervous butterflies in her stomach. Weird. She was already marrying the woman for christsake.

'Here.' Helena held out her palm with the small red jewellery box. 'Happy Birthday.'

The archaeologist raised an eyebrow. 'What is it?'

'Open it darling. That's the usual way to find out.' Helena balanced on the balls of her feet waiting in anticipation.

Slowly and delicately the brunette opened the little box, inside on a cushion of more velvet was a stunning golf band diamond encrusted ring. The diamonds made the perfect shape like a daisy encircling what looked to be a vibrant sapphire.

'It's beautiful Helena.' Myka practically whispered her eyes locked onto the glittering ring.

'Well I kind of proposed that day in Paris a little un-prepared, but I knew I wanted you to have this, that it is why I haven't bought you an engagement ring before now. It was my grandmothers. She was a very kind and fiery lady.' Helena smiled at the warm memories conjuring up in her mind. 'She would have entirely approved of you, she would have loved you. She didn't give a damn about what anybody thought, she was fighter, strong and beautiful, quite like you actually. You will make the perfect new owner for this ring Myka Bering.'

Myka reached forward and tentatively touched the glimmering diamonds. 'It's incredible.' The archaeologist could feel the recently familiar tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Helena took the ring from the box and gently held Myka's left hand. The ring slipped onto Myka's wedding finger with ease, it fit perfectly.

'It's like it was made for you.' Helena grinned and with a wave of happiness filling her from within the writer scooped the archaeologist back into her arms and kissed her fiancé hoping that somehow she could convey just how much she loved the brunette through that one simple action.

'I can't wait to marry you Myka.' The time traveller carefully pushed her lover back against the nearest wall and as her hands began to wander across the archaeologist's thighs the familiar unquenched lust from the day and night before returned. Quickly and deftly the writer began to unbutton the breathless brunette's jacket, she could wait no longer….

Out of now where the theme tune from Star Wars reverberated around the enclosed room.

'What the bloody hell is that, I definitely don't remember that being in here before?' Helena looked around confused.

'Uhh sweetie, it's your back pocket.' Myka bit her lip to suppress a smile and pointed to the glowing phone hanging half our of her girlfriends jeans.

The Time traveller ripped the device from her pocket and read the called id, 'Claudia.' The writer practically growled the name before answering.

'Miss Donovan! How many times have I told you to not change my sodding ringtones. What the bloody hell do you want?' Helena huffed and fell back against the opposite wall.

'Gee, Hi HG nice to speak to you too, moody much old lady, is it that time of the month?' The red head quipped confidently from the other end of the phone.

'Claudia, don't play silly buggers with me, one you have just interrupted a very wonderful moment and two you do realise I know about your silly couples trip!'

'Oooh . Yeh Mykes text. About that…it's kind of why I'm ringing.' The red head decided to cool it a bit if she wanted the conversation to go her way after all.

'Go on.' The writer couldn't wait to hear this.

'I'm sorry HG. Really I am, please don't be mad with Myka, I kind of twisted her arm, dangled the carrot and caught her like a fish out of water. Anyway…yes she text me and cancelled…but we're still going me, Pete and our um….our….err… new friends.'

Helena couldn't help but smirk at Claudia's avoidance of the real word 'girlfriends'.

'Anyway HG…I'm ringing because, I really want you two to come. Not just for the Arthur thing, but I really think a couples little holiday could be really good fun.' Claudia sighed not sure where to go with this one. 'We will just check out Merlin's cave and then have a awesome holiday just the six of us…oh and Christina if you like, that's totes cool by us…but really up to you.'

Helena listened in silence.

'HG? You there? Myka was so excited, I know she wants to go….the cave, it's a long story but it's about to go commercial on our asses and it's the last time we are going to get to check it out unspoilt….and hello? HG? You even listening?'

'Yes Claudia, I'm here and listening.' The writer felt exasperated by the whole thing. 'I really don't know.' Helena looked up at her adoring girlfriend, she wanted to go and give Myka the next adventure she desired but after everything that happened, the nightmares, she was scared, scared Myka would get hurt.

'HG, I swear to you this is a definite low risk deal, we'll do more holiday time than work…I've booked the lodge, ordered a huge food delivery, you will love it…I'll even let you have the room with the four post bed and private hot tub.' Claudia waggled her eyebrows the other end of the phone.

Helena had to give it to the red; she sure had balls and gumption for trying on this one. The writer looked again at her oblivious fiancé, she really would do anything for her, and if this is what she really wanted to do then so be it. She would take care of Myka and if anything got too much they would be back home in a flash.

'Fine! Text me the god damn details and don't bother me or Myka for the rest of the day.' Helena put her hand to her forehead.

'OMG, OMG, OMG, Thank you, thank you, thank you. HG you are the best, it's going to be so much fun. You won't regret this!' The red head wooped on her end of the line.

'Yes, that's what I'm afraid of.' Helena grimaced. 'Now bugger off and leave me in peace with Myka for the rest of her birthday.'

'Yes HG, whatever you say HG, love you HG, mwah , mwah….' Before Claudia could finish her spurt of gratitude the writer and hung up her phone and put it back deep in her pocket.

'Everything ok?' Myka quizzed her fraught looking fiancé.

Helena grinned. 'Perfect darling, just Claudia being Claudia. Now where were we again?'

Rushing to her girlfriend's side Helena had the archaeologist back in her arms and began to undo the final jacket buttons. The writer leaned in to kiss the brunette's neck again when Myka abruptly pushed the shocked Victorian away.

'Myka? What is it?' Helena looked slightly hurt by the dismissal.

'Oh God.' Myka clamped her hand over her mouth. 'Helena I think I'm going to…' Myka ran to a small bin by the side of the desk and threw up before she could utter another word.

Holding back her girlfriends hair and rubbing the brunette's back Helena looked around the room and rolled her eyes. This was not how the next stage of her plan for the day was supposed to go.


	7. Sick?

Hey guys thanks for your reviews as normal…you're the best :-)

* * *

Cutting the trip to Helena's old hide out short the writer held her girlfriend around the waist as they walked back onto the high street.

'Are you sure your ok to continue darling? We can come back another day. ' Helena rubbed her fiancé's back concerned.

'No really, I'm fine ...I don't even feel ill...I just...uh oh.' Myka started to speak before launching herself to the nearest hedge.

Pulling her lover's curly hair back the writer couldn't help the flash of concern enter mind. People weren't just sick for the hell of it.

Finished Myka turned and sat down on a nearby bench, she felt exhausted. ' I just need a quick break and I'll be right as rain.'

The time traveller smiled warmly at her fiancé and pressed a hand to the other woman's forehead. Myka's temperature felt normal.

'I really won't be offended if you would rather head home darling.' Helena sat next to the brunette and put her arm back around the younger woman.

'No sweetie, I really want to see what you have planned next. Please don't take me home. I promise I'm ok.' Myka made a puppy dog face her green eyes widening.

'Ok, ok. I'm just being a concerned girlfriend. Whatever you want Miss Bering. I am yours to command.' Helena stood offering her hand.

Myka winked. 'Mine to command hey. Now this is going to be fun.' Taking the time travellers outstretched hand Myka allowed herself to be pulled up when all of a sudden the ground beneath her feet seemed to give away. Shit she was going to faint. The archaeologist could feel herself falling but was utterly incapable of stopping herself. That was the last she could remember before everything went black.

Noticing the brunette stumble Helena wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman's waist. 'Myka!' Alarmed Helena tried to guide the archaeologist back to the bench but it was too late, her girlfriend was falling out of consciousness. Ignoring strange stares and looks Helena felt a strength pulse through her biceps as her adrenalin kicked in. Before the American could hit the floor she had her in her arms. Hoisting the taller woman over her shoulder the brit grabbed her bag and hurried towards the direction of her old doctors surgery. She had been there since travelling to the future, the Victorian building had been renovated into a white clinical new GP office and surgery.

Surprised by the lack of help from onlookers Helena kept the momentum half jogging towards to old building.

Finally she managed to crash through the doors and lie Myka down on a waiting room bench. A young blonde receptionist was at the writers side in an instant.

'My goodness, what's happened? Julia call Dr Staunton Watts now.' The young receptionist barked out orders to an older lady still behind her desk.

Helena ran her hands through her hair. ' I really don't know. She's been feeling sick over the past hour or so. She said she felt fine ...just sick.' The writer almost choked. 'Then just now...she was sick...she rested got up and fell into my arms...everything was fine though. One second she was all smiles and banter, the next out cold.'

'Dr Staunton will get to the bottom of this, don't worry.' Seeing Helena's glassy stare the receptionist placed a friendly hand on the writer's shoulder.

In moments the doctors waiting room was hubbub of activity. Myka was carried into the GPs office and laid out on the bed with Helena at her side. The doctor listened to Helena's description of what happened, took the archaeologists vitals and blood before leaving the room for some final tests leaving Helena to gaze helplessly at her fiancé.

'Helena?...Where are we?' Groggily Myka slowly opened her eyes and tried to push herself up from the bed.

'Hey you. Shhh. Lay back down. We're at the doctors. You fainted Myka. Bloody gave me a fright. Please do not do that to me again. How you feeling ?' The Victorian quickly filled a plastic cup with water and held it to the brunette's lips.

The cool water felt delicious as it wet the archaeologists lips, she could feel it trickling into her stomach. 'I really do feel just fine, a little woozy now, but really OK. Can we get out of here…. these places make me feel all funny.' The archaeologist pulled her self up and whipped her legs off the edge of the high bed.

'Soon darling. Let's at least see what comes back form your blood test.' Helena rubbed her girlfriend's knee. 'You had me really worried there for a second.' The writer bit her lip and dipped her head to kiss the brunette's hand.

'Sweetie. It's ok, I'm fine. Look at me….all better. It was just was one of those things.' Myka stroked the Victorians soft jet black hair. She really did feel fine.

'You're stubborn Bering, that's what you are. Will not admit when you're feeling under the weather.' Helena was about to begin a loving lecture when Doctor Staunton returned into the room.

'Ah Miss Bering, you're back with us I see.' The Doctor sat in his swivel chair opposite.

'Everything ok Doctor?' Helena spoke up eagerly.

'Yes. All is well for a woman of Myka's…your….' The doctor turned the archaeologist '…condition. Your blood sugar levels are a little low, nothing to be concerned about, but with the sickness that's probably what caused you to faint. You need to go and have a nice lunch somewhere and that will sort you out fine….well if you can stomach it that is.' Doctor Staunton laughed at himself confusing the already on edge writer.

'Excuse me? You don't find it alarming at all this sudden sickness?' Helena felt a fire ignite in her belly fearing Myka's case wasn't getting taken seriously.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably under Helena's glare. 'Miss Wells, it's fairly normal of someone in Myka's condition.'

Myka listened to the two either of side of her feeling a little anxious. What condition did she have? Before she could ask, her valiant girlfriend was already posing the question.

'What, sir, pray tell is Myka's condition!?' The time traveller was annoyed now, was this man deliberately being obtuse.

The doctor coughed and cleared his throat. 'Myka, perhaps I should speak to you alone a moment.' Suddenly Doctor Staunton was acutely aware that Miss Bering perhaps didn't realise her own condition after all.

'No. Anything can be said in front of Helena. Please Doctor…what's wrong with me?' Myka gulped back an intake of breath.

'Miss Bering… I am so sorry, I had thought you realised. There is nothing wrong with you at all my dear. You're pregnant. It's just a case of morning sickness.' Doctor Staunton beamed from ear to ear happy to give the good news.

Myka meanwhile could hear only blood rushing in her ears and gripped the bed tighter. 'What the hell did you just say?'

The Doctor looked confused. 'You're pregnant Miss Bering, the sickness is perfectly normal during the early stages.'

The archaeologist felt like she could faint again as she looked to Helena for comfort. The brit had let go of her hand and had walked towards the far wall face turned away as she processed the new information.

'Helena?' Myka called tentatively to her girlfriend. With no response she gripped the Doctor's knee. 'Please Mr …uh…Mr…Doctor… re-test, you can't be right, you can just can't be!'

Doctor Staunton moved back a little unnerved by the reaction from the two women in the room. ' I'm sorry Miss Bering, I thought this might be good news. There's no need for further tests. You're pregnant. You can take a scan at the hospital, you're early, there won't be much to see, but you definitely are.' The Doctor looked uncomfortably at the two women, clearly something was going on here that he was intruding on. 'Miss Bering, I'll leave you a lone for five minutes to process the information.'

Myka nodded gratefully and watched the man disappear from the room.

'Helena say something.' Myka stood from the bed unable to move nearer.

'What the hell would you like me to say Myka?' The time traveller kept her back turned to the archaeologist.

'Sweetie, I haven't…I don't know how this has happened. I haven't been with anyone accept you in …well….ages! I swear to god I am telling the truth.' Myka managed to step forward and place a hand on Helena's back. What the hell was going on. The Doctor couldn't be right…could he? The American flashed back through her mind remembering every moment of her life since Helena, she hadn't done anything. Was she going mad?

'Myka, I think it's time to go home.' Helena opened the door for the archaeologist and kept her eyes to the ground. She couldn't even look at the brunette. Surely Myka couldn't expect her to believe she didn't know how this had happened.

'Helena, baby, please look at me.' The American tried to force the brit to look at her, tears starting to form in her green eyes again. Pregnancy would certainly explain her fluctuating recent emotions.

The Victorian looked straight into the glassy green eyes, her own black, cool and unwavering. She had to hold it together, she had to get Myka home and then she could break down, cry, shout, whatever she needed to do, but first she would get her….fiancé….God could she call her that now…home.

'Let's go back to the car, we are going straight home.' Helena's heart pounded against her rib cage. Surely this was a nightmare…she would wake up any minute?

'No! Helena! You have to believe me first.' Myka broke down into a fit of tears. What the hell was happening to her…what had happened?

Myka fell to her knees and wrapped her arms sobbing around Helena's waist.

Looking down at her lover Helena felt her chest get ripped in two. She wanted to comfort the archaeologist tell here everything would be ok…but the other part of her was so hurt and confused.

'Please Helena, baby, you have to believe me. I would never do this to you. Never ever.' Myka's voice broke and her breath caught as she started to hyperventilate.

Taking pity on the woman at her knees Helena knelt down next to the sobbing archaeologist and pulled her into her chest. Whatever had happened, Myka was pregnant and she was not about to let her work herself up into such a state.

'Come on. Calm down. Let's get you home.' Helena eased the American from the floor.

'Which home?' Myka sniffed. She had just moved her life from America to here, what if Helena kicked her out, where would she go?

'Our home.' Helena wiped the tears from the distraught brunette's face. Myka was completely out of her mind, perhaps she didn't know….but how….how could it happen without knowing? Desperately Helena tried to think of an explanation but could find nothing that didn't send a bolt of angry lightening through her. Looking at the mess the archaeologist had gotten herself into the writer couldn't help but feel the familiar pang of love. She just wanted to look after the younger woman, tell her everything would be ok…but this….could she really handle this?

'Thank you Helena. You do believe me right?' Myka looked with pleading eyes into Helena's black.

'Please don't ask me that right now Myka as I don't think you will want to hear my answer.' The writer picked up their bags and held the door back open for the archaeologist. 'Let's just get back and when we get home, I want the truth, please don't deny me that.'

Myka looked at her girlfriend and didn't know what to say. She was telling the truth. She didn't know any more how this happened than Helena did. Suddenly the archaeologist felt more scared than she had ever felt in her life. No adventure, peril or death defying circumstance had ever made her feel like this. Helena was her life now, her and Christina were her family. Suddenly the archaeologist was very afraid she might lose everything.


	8. To believe or not to believe

Hi all, thanks for reading and reviewing….I actually kind of am chaing my tune here slightly when I say this story can stand along without reading Quest for Holy Grail…this chapter directly refers to it I'm afraid. I hope that's ok…I reckon you can get the gist though if you haven't read it. :-)

...and...yes i know all this jazz is a little angsty ...but come on ...it makes the fluff so much better right...and you all should know by now i'm a fluff girl at heart :-)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After what felt like an extraordinarily long silence and an even longer journey home Helena held open the car door for a still damp eyed Myka and gestured towards the front door of her house. This morning seemed a hell of a long time ago. Helena watched as the brunette trudged forward into the house. What the bloody heck was going on? Less than 24hours ago everything was perfect ….and now this.

Slamming the car door harder than necessary Helena rubbed her temples desperately trying to think. This was not the Myka she knew. Could their be another explanation? Searching her mind for the answer Helena felt emotionally drained. Myka's face, she had been so shocked and adamant she knew nothing about the pregnancy. Something was wrong with this scenario.

Helena searched the house finding no sign of her girlfriend on the lower level. Gripping the banister tight the writer made for her room. She could hear Myka sniffing from behind the closed bedroom door.

The Victorian courteously knocked and then entered . Myka was sat on the floor trying to pack up some of her belongings.

'What are you doing ?' Helena waltzed to the archaeologist's side.

'I thought you would want me to go.' Myka let her arms fall limp at her sides. An uncomfortable silence lingering between them.

'Helena watched the brunette intently. 'No. Actually I don't. ' The writer sat on her bed eyeing Myka thoughtfully.

'You don't?' Tentatively the archaeologist turned and looked her girlfriend in the eye. Helena was acting strangely calm. She herself didn't know how she was holding it together. She was scared. Really fucking scared …she was pregnant and had no idea how! Myka was sure she was still in shock, the gravity of the recent turn of events still hadn't quite hit her.

'I just don't .' Calmly Helena placed a hand on Myka'a shoulder. Within seconds of her touch the archaeologist was back in floods of tears.

'I really don't understand this, I swear I'm going to wake up any second and it's all going to be a bad dream.' Myka looked up at her girlfriend from the floor. ' I really don't know how this happened Helena. I really don't.'

Feeling a new wave of annoyance Helena released brunette's shoulder and turned away. She needed time to process this.

'I want to believe you...my god I really bloody want to believe you...but Myka ... This is crazy !' Helena swiftly stood to look down on the American. ' I think I just need a moment to try and figure out what is going on. It was going to be a surprise...but I told Claudia we're on for the Arthur /couples trip thing...I think you should go.' Helena fell silent before continuing. 'Without me that is. I think we both need some breathing space to get what the hell is going on.'

Myka nodded, she didn't know what to say...how to explain her wacky theory that was running through her mind …..how to comfort Helena ...how to comfort herself. What a mess.

'I understand.' Myka looked at the floor defeated. Considering her options the archaeologist decided to take a chance on her theory…she could hardly make things worse. ' I have a theory about what's happened. You're not going to like it...it's bonkers...you'll think it's a crazy excuse.'

Helena watched Myka intently, every fibre in her was telling her to run to the archaeologists side and wrap her in her arms...but how...how could she.

'Go on.' Helena stayed in her stoic position.

'Ok' Myka let out a long held breath. 'The doctor reckons I'm roughly a month ,maybe a little more...which places us back to Paris. Helena I didn't sleep with anyone there for christsake...only you on the sodding plane...you were with me 24/7.' Myka looked into Helena's black eyes desperately trying to read the other woman's emotions. The archaeologist decided to cut to the chase. ' I think it was the grail Helena. I was the only one who held it ...do you remember it had this…I don't know….some kind of hold over me...it was like it was searching inside of me for my deepest desires.' Myka stared deep into the time travellers black pupils 'Now here is where I need you to take leap of faith with me baby. The grail supposedly promises ever lasting life...or so the legends go...but Helena it wasn't eternal life I was wishing for in that moment. It was a life with you... eternal life with you. ' Myka caught her breath... ' What if I some how…. Subconsciously that is …I wished it through the grail. ..and this is how it answered me?'

The writer gazed deep into shimmering emerald eyes. Myka really believed what she was saying...but did she.

'Helena...please...you of all people should know this world is filled with wonder normal people couldn't even comprehend. ...our last adventure...Christina's visions...time travel...couldn't this be possible?' The archaeologist put a hand to her stomach.

'I'm asking you to please put a little faith in me... trust me, take that leap and believe in me, believe in the extraordinary... like I believed you.' Myka looked at Helena with pleading eyes.

Helena leaned forward and kissed the archaeologists cheek. ' You really have thought this all through.' The writer held the brunette's arms. 'I want to believe you…I really do …but….I think I still just need a little time process the information. Please go with Claudia tomorrow and when you get back we can figure this out.'

Myka sighed her posture visibly deflating. 'Of course Helena. Of course I'll go... But….you have to understand….this is hard for me too...scary actually.' The American bit her lip hoping she hadn't pushed it too far but it was the truth. It was frightening and all she wanted was Helena to hold her and tell her everything will be ok.

'I know darling. Things will be better tomorrow . I'm sure of it. You take the bed I'm going to head down to the workshop for a bit.' Running her hands back through her silky hair the writer left the room her heart racing.

That night Myka slept alone while Helena poured over volumes of ancient history books she hadn't touched for years on dusty shelves. She needed to find something...anything that might link the grail to Myka's pregnancy. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours. The night flew by in a blink of an eye.

Myka left with Claudia at 7am and Christina was booked in to stay with the sitter for another 8hours. The writer continued into the late morning pouring over yellow pages and ancient manuscript. Still nothing...Helena threw a stack of books to the floor and put her head in her hands. That's when she noticed it. Like the gods had finally decided to give the time traveller a break, the writer spotted a diagram of the labyrinth poking our from a corner of the pile of papers.

Carefully picking up her fallen pages the writer pressed open the leather bound book in question. The page was filled with scripture about lady Guinevere, written in old Latin the writer struggled to get the gist of the page but it was obvious what the topic was...it was documentation of Lady Guinevere's problem to fall pregnant with Arthur...further down the page there was a familiar 'U' symbol...the icon for a chalice...and then the labyrinth and at the heart of the maze lay an image of child. Helena gasped and held the book to her thudding chest.

Tears of hope and happiness burned the corners of her eyes as she mouth a silent thank you to the ceiling above her. Reading through the crispy page Helena read how lady Guinevere disappeared for almost 11months, she stayed in the castle but refused to take council or visits. It seemed to all around her she mourned the loss of her unborn children….that was until almost a year later when she emerged with her adoptive son Mordred. Mordred was brought forward as Arthur's bastard whom Guinevere would tolerate for the sake of Arthur's throne.

Helena flicked fast through pages. The townsfolk spoke many tales of the mysterious child and agreed he bore a great likeness to not just Arthur but Guinevere herself. Knowing Guinevere could not be with child the towns people believed Guinevere to be a witch. A blacksmith claimed whilst working on the horses in the castle grounds he witnessed the lady of the house dancing like a mad woman with a golden cup nestled in arms against her belly, lost In trance...as if in a dream she chanted spells long into the night. Within days the blacksmith was accused of theft and hung the very next day.

Helena presses a finger to her lips. Arthur would not have wanted the powers of the chalice to be shared with the world. She could almost understand his ruthlessness to protect his family.

Slamming the book shut in a cloud of dust Helena ran back into the main house to collect her things praying the babysitter could keep Christina for a couple more nights. She had no hard proof, no actual evidence that what Myka said was true but Helena, HG Wells and the father of science fiction was going to follow her heart, of all the people in the world she was one of the few people who would believe a story as crazy as Myka's. HG Wells loved Myka Bering and in that moment Helena knew that there really never was any question that she believed her fiancé. Racing to grab her final belongings Helena pressed her cellphone to ear. She needed to make some child care arrangements fast.

…

…

Snuggled up in their Cornish log cabin , rain buffeting against the black windows Claudia took a cup of warm soup to Myka's room. The archaeologist had barely spoken the whole four hour journey and as soon as they arrived she had shut herself away from the rest of them.

Peeking around the door the red head spotted Myka reading in her bedroom arm chair.

'Mykes.' Claudia spoke in a whisper. 'I uh…I have some home made tomato soup for you…I thought you might be hungry.'

The archaeologist didn't look up.

'Myka? Is everything ok with you and HG?' The younger American put the hot mug down next to the brunette.

The archaeologist closed her book and looked at Claudia with slightly puffy eyes. 'Honestly? I have no clue.' Lip quivering Myka turned to gaze out the window to the night sky.

'God is this my fault? The present, this trip…I knew HG wouldn't like it but I thought we could easily win her around….' Claudia started to ramble and stopped when Myka held her hand up.

'It's really not you Claud….it's all me …trust me on that.' The brunette hung her head.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Claudia knelt at the dejected american's side.

'No…thank you Claud…if I do…you'll be the first one I call…I just need some alone time.'

'Sure Mykes….whatever you need.' Claudia swiftly left the room then turned and knocked the door again.

'Yes…come in Claudia.' Myka felt a little annoyed but welcomed the intrusion at the same time.

'I just wanted to say I know HG's got wicked super hero moves but I think …if I get Pete and Steve's help we could definitely take her. Do you need us to knock some sense into her?' Claudia grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Myka managed a small smile. ' Thank you for the offer, but no beatings required.'

Claudia nodded and left the room again… and then remembered one last thing…she knocked again.

'Yes Claudia?' Myka rolled her eyes.

'I just wanted to say I'm only two doors down if you need anything at all…that's it I'll go now …leave you in peace your highness.' Quickly backing away and making curtsey gestures the red head bowed out of the room leaving Myka with a bigger smile than before.

Turning back to her book Myka began her next chapter when another knock on the door echoed around the room.

'Claudia! What now?' The archaeologist stood from her chair and yanked the bedroom door open. There, soaking wet and bedraggled standing less than a metre away from her was Helena G Wells….her lover….best friend and fiance.

'My God Helena what the hell are you doing here?' Myka went to hug the windswept woman but backed off not sure if the writer would want her advances.

'I needed to see you.' The writer took a step forward closing the gap between them.

' Did you come here by boat? Look at you! You're soaked through.' The archaeologist gulped noticing the wet t-shirt clinging to her girlfriends body through a gap in the writer's jacket. Myka mentally slapped herself. This was seriously not the time for that kind of thinking.

'I wanted to get here fast so I took the motorcycle.' Helena brushed loose strands of wet hair from her face.

'You have a motorcycle? Of course you do….' Myka mumbled and then went back to her previous question….' Why did you ride your motorcycle here at this time of night in the crappiest weather I've yet to know in England?'

'I told you I needed to see you.' Helena took another small step towards the brunette. How could she ever have doubted the beautiful woman in front of her. Myka Bering was no cheat, she was honest, good and kind.

'But why?' Myka's short response came out tentative and barely a whisper.

Helena closed the gap between them and held her fiancé's hand. 'I believe you Myka.'

'You do?' The archaeologist tightened her grip on Helena's soft hand.

'I do. I'm sorry it took so long.' Helena brushed her lips across the American's. 'Myka Bering. I trust you and I really do believe in you. We will do this together and everything will be fine, I will make damn sure of it.'

Myka felt like her heart would either melt or burst hearing the words pour from Helena's lips. 'Thank you Helena.' The archaeologist gripped her fiance into a bone crushing hug, she had been so scared she lose the writer, she never wanted to let go again. 'Wow we really are one freaking abnormal couple.' Myka half laughed and cried into Helena's shoulder.

'Tell me about it.' Helena laughed and held her hand to the back of Myka's head. 'Abnormal is what you wanted darling. You said it yourself.'

'I should be careful what I wish for.' Myka pecked the writer's neck.

'Yes darling you should. No pun intended there I gather.' The writer wrapped her arms around the archaeologist's slim body and moved her gently towards the bed kicking the door shut with her foot as they went.

'I really…' Helena kissed the brunette's neck…' 'really' ..then placed a kiss behind the american's ear … 'missed you.' The writer caught Myka's lips with her own and began to pull up the archaeologists top.

'You have no idea… My god I missed you too.' Myka copied the writer's action and peeled off the Victorian's sopping wet jacket.

Without another word the two women surrendered themselves to each other in haze of emotion and physical desire. Laid down on the bed, naked bodies entwined both woman felt it had taken forever for this moment to come since Myka had left for the US. Finally after a very odd day, the worries and stress began to simply drift away.

Pausing only for a moment Helena looked down at the beautiful brunette beneath her and took the American's hand with the engagement ring. She placed their connected hands close between each of their chests. She could feel both of their hearts beating perfectly in tune. ' I love you so damn much.' Helena's breath caught and quickly she placed a tender kiss on her lover beneath. 'I will take care of you, I swear it.' The writer lifted her body and let her hand holding Myka's slide to the American's abdomen. 'I will take care of all of you.'

Helena's utter sincerity filled the brunette with a happiness and reassurance that no living person had ever made her feel before. Safe in the arms of her lover the archaeologist let her senses be filled with all that was Helena.

* * *

Quick notes…only according the legend it's true that Arthur and Guinevere could not conceive their own child. They did take in Arthur's bastard son Mordred….other than that though…everything else…totally made up for the story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
